


Любовь с запахом яблок

by Vida_Winter



Category: Loveless
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mini, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vida_Winter/pseuds/Vida_Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Йоджи надоело быть похожим на девчонку, и он решает постричься. А тут еще Рождество, и надо думать, что подарить своему Бойцу...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь с запахом яблок

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sotha_Sil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotha_Sil/gifts).



> Постканон, авторское видение персонажей, поэтому не стоит удивляться возможному OOC. Кроме того, использован небольшой отрывок из «Ты выберешь сладкое» авторства Sotha Sil, хотя он и показан с другой стороны.  
> От автора: подарок для Sotha Sil. С Рождеством тебя, Нацуо!

\- Готово! Ну как, Вам нравится? - юноша закончил работать и, судя по слегка покрасневшим щекам, очень волновался, как клиент оценит его труды.

\- Да, это то, что надо. Спасибо! - улыбаюсь, искренне радуясь тому, как выгляжу в отражении. Нет, правда, так гораздо лучше.

И все же, довольно непривычно - не чувствовать больше тяжести длинных волос, не смахивать надоедливые зеленые пряди каждые три минуты. Кажется, что голова стала на порядок легче, а шею теперь проще повернуть. Даже небольшой сквозняк в зале парикмахерской ощущается как-то иначе. Но мне нравятся эти перемены. Они напоминают о том, что это не сон, и аккуратные пальцы с ножницами действительно прошлись по моей шевелюре.

Щедро заплатив талантливому стилисту, я отправился по магазинам. Скоро Рождество, а, что подарить своему любимому Бойцу, до сих пор не знаю.

Новую приставку, чтобы он перестал мучить то старье, где уже кнопки отваливаются? Теплый шарф, чтобы дурацкий холод не забирался под куртку, вынуждая лежать в кровати неделю? Нет, все не то. Эти вещи можно подарить и так, без особого повода. А Рождество - волшебный праздник, а значит, и подарок должен быть соответствующим. Но каким же именно?

В очередной раз вздыхаю, не придумав ничего лучше, чем отложить сие важное решение еще на день. Что ж, до послезавтра у меня есть время на размышления. А пока надо купить продуктов и новый шампунь: тот яблочный уже никуда не годится. Мне давно не 15 лет, чтобы пахнуть пресловутыми яблоками.

\- Я дома! - громко кричу с порога, заходя в нашу квартиру. В ответ не раздается ни звука. Не спеша разуваюсь, вешаю пальто на вешалку и молча прохожу в спальню. Ну да, как я и думал, спишь.

\- Снова забыл укрыться, - тихонько шепчу, боясь разбудить. Это уже стало традицией - каждый раз, ложась спать днем без меня, ты слишком поздно понимаешь, что одеяло валяется где-нибудь в другой комнате, вставать за ним уже лень, вот и спишь прямо так. Иногда мне кажется, ты специально закидываешь его куда подальше, чтобы я мог тебя укрыть. Что ж, признаю, это всегда работает. В самом деле, не могу же я оставить своего мирно посапывающего Бойца замерзать.

Красные пряди раскинулись по подушке, майка задралась от частых поворотов с боку на бок, а повязка съехала в сторону, приоткрывая рубцы на поврежденном глазу - привычная картина и, казалось бы, ничего особо привлекательного в ней нет. Но только не для меня. Возможно, со стороны это покажется банальным, но я готов бесконечно любоваться тобой, слушать равномерное дыхание, ощущать эти теплоту, спокойствие и расслабленность по Связи. Ты прекрасен, я никогда не устану повторять это.

На улице постепенно темнеет, хотя еще совсем не поздно. Вдоль аллеи рядом с нашим домом зажигаются фонари. До чего же здорово обычно стоять у открытого окна и наблюдать за пейзажем, размышляя о чем-то своем, но после душа это скорее некомфортно, чем приятно. Пусть холод в силу своей природы мы и не ощущаем, но ветер, гладящий мокрую кожу, вполне можем. Так что окно приходится закрыть, а самому - устроиться на диване среди множества подушек, от которых ты без ума.

Да, я обожаю такие вечера. Никуда не нужно спешить, ни с кем не нужно сражаться, можно вдоволь насладиться свободным временем и теплом нашего дома. Все-таки здорово жить вдвоем. Помню, сколько было проблем сначала с поиском квартиры, а потом - с ее обустройством. И пускай, приучить тебя к порядку я не смог (фиг с ним, уже смирился), но создать атмосферу уюта вполне получилось.

\- Чт.. что с твоими волосами, Йоджи?! - раздается твой хриплый со сна голос.

Хм, как спокойно ты все воспринял. Я ожидал услышать нечто в духе "Йоджи-и-и-и! Какого черта?! А ну верни, как было, и мне по фигу, что ты для этого сделаешь!", со всеми прилагающимися воплями, обидами и прочим, а тут… даже мягко как-то. Всего-навсего один вопрос. Ладно, может, сон был слишком хорошим, и ты до сих пор не проснулся и не осознал, что я действительно больше не похож на волооких дам с картин великих художников.

\- Я их подстриг, - говорю с легкой улыбкой, чтобы отвлечь от своего внимательного взгляда. Пожалуйста, Нацуо, постарайся понять и не кричи.

\- Вижу, - коротко вздыхаешь и, отворачиваясь куда-то в сторону, замолкаешь. Чтобы в следующее мгновение повернуться обратно и торжественно, с улыбкой от уха до уха сообщить, как же ты рад, что Жертва, наконец, осуществила давнюю мечту.

Ками-сама, неужели этим можно кого-то обмануть? Пока ты довольно убедительно размахиваешь руками, восхищаясь тем, как замечательно выглядит новая стрижка, я слышу лишь звон Связи, кричащий, насколько моему Бойцу обидно, что такое важное решение принято без его ведома. Блин, Нацу, да сколько можно? Пора бы уже повзрослеть и понять, что каждый человек имеет право на личное пространство. И лезть в него не нужно никому, даже самым близким. Но, похоже, эта светлая мысль проникнет через рыжие вихры в твою голову еще не скоро. Так что мне ничего не остается, кроме как подыграть.

Рано утром, сладко ворочаясь в постели, полусонный я вдруг понял, что чего-то не хватает. В самом деле, где привычные объятия таких родных, теплых и в тоже время сильных рук? Где горячее дыхание около шеи? Это я еще молчу про гибкое тело, которое должно тесно прижиматься к моей спине. Вытащив из-под одеяла правую руку и пошарив по кровати позади себя, понимаю, что лежу в ней один. Ага, значит, Нацу куда-то свалил. Ну что ж, ладно, если что случится - позовет по Связи, а если нет - сам вернется. Сегодня выходной, так что раньше 11 я из кровати точно не вылезу.

Все-таки, как же приятно, когда подушка пахнет свежим морским бризом, а не чертовыми яблоками. Да, наверное, я могу вдыхать этот запах вечно. Так, ладно Йоджи, хватит нежиться. Пора вставать и... Ух ты, это еще что такое? "Мне не спалось под утро, так что решил выйти прогуляться. Если к обеду не вернусь, значит, я пошел к Нелюбимым. Не скучай там и звони, если вдруг понадоблюсь. Твой Нацуо". Ну конечно, выдрыхся вчера днем, а теперь ему, видите ли, не спится. Пф, лучше бы завтрак приготовил, раз все равно заняться нечем.

К обеду рыжее чудо не вернулось, видимо, все-таки решил зайти к мелкому. И что бы там Нацу не говорил, как бы ни отмазывался, а Рицка ему нравится. Они могут подкалывать друг друга, обижаться на какую-то только им понятную ерунду, злиться и не разговаривать неделями. Но все равно со временем, когда оба успокаиваются, забывают, о чем спорили, то начинают трепаться снова, хоть уже и о другом. Как маленькие, честное слово. Особенно Нацуо.

Мои размышления прервал внезапный грохот, доносящийся из гостиной. Нет, ну только налил себе чай, так не попьешь - надо топать через всю квартиру.  
Оказывается, картина упала со стены, хорошо еще, что не на телевизор. Стекло, покрывавшее пейзаж невидимой пленкой, разбилось вдребезги. Теперь главное, не порезаться, а то можно случайно наступить на осколок и не заметить.

Уборка отняла совсем немного времени, а вот поиски молотка, без которого обратно гвоздь не приколотишь, затянулись.

\- Нет, ну куда его можно было деть? - в третий раз перерывая ящик, припоминаю, что пару недель назад мы отдали молоток Соби. Уж не знаю, как долго они там с мелким собираются делать ремонт, но про инструмент надо бы им напомнить. Да чертова картина! Вот надо было ей свалиться именно сегодня, когда обратно-то и не повесишь. Злясь на свое бессилие, иду на балкон, где всегда навалена невообразимая куча вещей. Кто знает, может, найду что-нибудь типа кувалды.

Ящики, пакеты, шмотки, какой-то хлам вообще - и когда тут успело столько барахла скопиться? - старое одеяло, веник, пустые банки, твой плюшевый медведь, наши потрепанные платьица… Стоп! Стоп-стоп-стоп, медведь, именно! Вот, где должен быть еще один молоток, ну конечно!

Стараясь не испачкаться о стоящие рядом пыльные коробки, протягиваю руку к этому психоделическому элементу нашего прошлого. Тяжелый, зараза, но это и хорошо - значит, внутри что-то есть. Аккуратно тяну язычок молнии, игрушка раскрывается, и в отверстии показывается рукоятка молотка. "Вот и отлично", - подумал я, вытаскивая его на свет. Медведь стал значительно легче, но все равно чувствуется, что еще не пуст. Переворачиваю его, и мне на ладонь высыпается множество блестящих, шуршащих шариков, при одном взгляде на которые дыхание перехватывает, а ноги становятся ватными. Яблочные леденцы. Те самые яблочные леденцы, черт тебя дери, Нацуо!

_\- Ты. Обещал. Эту. Конфету. Мне! - чеканю каждое слово, так меня бесит твоя выходка._

_\- Не думал, что ты ее на самом деле хочешь, - хитрый глаз следит из-под челки за каждым моим движением, а пушистый хвост игриво бьет по подушке. Вот же засранец, ни капли стыда!_

_\- Значит, неправильно думал, - придвигаюсь вплотную к кровати с рыжей бестией, обдумывая, каким образом будет лучше отомстить._

_\- Ну извини. Теперь уже поздно, - ох, как же мне хочется стереть эту наглую, самодовольную и абсолютно бесстыжую ухмылку с твоего лица! Решение приходит в голову неожиданно. Ну держись, Нацуо-кун!_

_\- Нифига не поздно._

_Залезть с ногами на кровать и опрокинуть тебя, прижав плечи к матрацу, оказалось даже слишком просто. Судя по удивленному взгляду, ты не верил, что я решусь на то, о чем мы оба подумали. Так вот представь себе, придется поверить. И подкрепляя свои мысли действием, я резко прижался к мягким губам, сразу же засунув язык как можно глубже в поисках злосчастного шарика. Именно в тот момент я вдруг осознал, что в моем идеальном плане есть один большой недочет. От яблочного сиропа, которым была покрыта сладость, твой рот оказался настолько вкусным, что отрываться совершенно не хотелось. Да и надо признаться, гладить языком сладко-кислые губы было совсем необязательно, чтобы достать конфету. Но остановиться никак не получалось. И вдруг ты выкатил из-за щеки гладкий шарик, как бы наградив меня за смелый поступок и напомнив о том, что я первоначально планировал сделать. Но забрать конфету, значило бы прервать нашу маленькую игру, так что я просто лизнул зеленый бок и, вздохнув, вернул шарик обратно владельцу. И, кажется, тебе эта затея понравилась. Так мы и целовались, перекатывая конфету изо рта в рот, то делясь сладковатой свежестью, то отбирая. Окончательно все мысли покинули голову, когда нежные пальцы скользнули по моим волосам, а затем стали придерживать затылок и легонько поглаживать за ушами._

Одна конфета все же выпала из ладони, стукнулась об пол и закатилась под картонную коробку. Я отмер и стал пихать оставшиеся сладости обратно в медведя. Вот значит, почему ты не стал ругаться вчера, почему ушел прогуляться с утра пораньше и вообще ведешь себя так послушно. Какой же я идиот. Со всеми закидонами, навязчивыми идеями о взрослении, имидже и прочим вытекающим, я почти забыл о самом главном.

Мы особенные, Нацуо. Всегда такими были и всегда будем. А мнения окружающих о нас, о том, как мы выглядим или живем, они не важны. Есть только ты и я – мы созданы друг для друга.

\- Алло, Рицка! Нацуо еще у вас? У меня есть маленькая просьба… - а пока мелкий будет развлекать моего Бойца, я успею купить яблочный шампунь и зайти в магазин всевозможных сладостей. Теперь-то я знаю, что подарить на Рождество. А волосы… со временем отрастут.


End file.
